Daisy's Appearances
Daisy has appeared in more than 50 games to date, from 1989 to 2016! She is the second most prominent video games female in terms of appearances, only behind Princess Peach. As one of the most iconic Super Mario characters, she has several main roles in several fan-made games and other licences don't hesitate to use her image. At a Glance Below are some general series of games that Daisy has appeared in. For a detailed list of each individual game, please scroll down beyond this section. Fortune Street Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Mario Baseball Mario Golf Mario Kart Mario Party Mario Strikers Mario Tennis Paper Mario Super Mario Land Outside References Official video games Here are Daisy's appearances in the games created by Nintendo and/ or playable on Nintendo systems (with sometimes Sega, Camelot or Hudson for example). To conclude this part, Daisy appears in 64 games! On these 64 games, she is playable in 48 games. However, Daisy has only been playable in spin-off games, and Super Mario Land is the only mainstream appearance of Daisy. Other Here are other games, movies, books, "official" games where Daisy appeared. Kodansha's Super Mario Kodansha's Super Mario, also known as KC Mario by fans, was a Mario manga from the late 1980's to the late 1990's in Japan. Daisy was a semi-recurring character and appears alongside other characters like Peach. Daisy is said to act very tomboyish in her appearances in this manga. She seems to have a friendly rivalry with Peach, not quite like the strong friendship between the two of them in the Mario games. Daisy appeared in several volumes of this manga. She appears in the Super Mario Land, Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins, NES Open Tournament Golf, and Super Mario Kart adaptions. In the NES Open Tournament Golf adaption, Daisy and Peach are seen golfing together, despite not being playable in the actual game. In the Super Mario Land 2 adaption, Wario ends up kidnapping Daisy at some point in the story. In the Super Mario Kart adaption, Daisy has a few cameos in the first volume. In the second volume, she is turned into a mermaid (unsure why) but is reverted back to normal at the end. Super Mario Bros. (movie) See Super Mario Bros. (Movie) Daisy appeared in the Super Mario Bros movie as one of the main protagonists. Her design resembles that of Peach's, but her and Luigi share an interest in each other. Wreck-it Ralph In the 2012 animation movie Wreck-it Ralph, two girls can be seen walking in Game Central Station. Some people believe these girls are Daisy and Rosalina. However, if you take a close look, you can see that they look very different. These girls are probably just some princesses created for the movie. Bayonetta In Bayonetta and its sequel, Bayonetta can wear a costume based on Daisy's style, this costume can create coins and attach with Bowser punch and kick, it also has a Luigi charm. An other one exists, based on Peach. Mario Hanafuda Mario Hanafuda is a deck of Japanese playing cards. It has been created for the 30 years of Super Mario. Daisy has her own card, she's referenced in the month of March as one of the main women of the Super Mario universe (along with Peach, Toadette and Rosalina). Nintendo 3DS Daisy has once been referenced in the Nintendo e-Shop of the Nintendo 3DS in the recommendation section. Daisy is present on the Mario character's screen theme. Nintendo Comics System Daisy also appeared in the Game Boy comics in her old style; she's held in captivity by Tatanga and calls for Mario to save her. Miitomo On July 28th, 2016, the app released a two new themes of Miitomo Drop, the Mario T-shirt fest! Mario & Friends alongside the Mario T-shirt fest! !Bowser & Friends. The Mario T-shirt fest! Mario & Friends Miitomo Drop has the following clothing items as prizes: Mario Tee, Peach Tee, Rosalina Tee, and Toad Tee. While none of the prizes feature Daisy on a shirt, it is worth noting the background of this particular Miitomo Drop features Daisy, Peach, and Rosalina, with numerous Toads underneath them. It is unknown at this point in time if Daisy will ever receive a clothing article themed after her. A better view: Trivia * Daisy has been in different classes from Peach more often than Luigi and Mario have been put in different classes. * It is rumored that Daisy is planned to be playable in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX, but she currently not playable in the game, and only appears on billboards in the game. * An image of Luigi, Peach, and Toad together in Super Mario Bros. Print World mistakenly refers to the image as "Mario & Daisy." * A Daisy file was found among the files of Luigi's Mansion, it's the artwork that she had in Mario Tennis. It's unknown if Daisy was supposed to appear in this game. Category:Navigation Category:Games